disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Sofia/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171019005614
Princess Sofia Click to see her post-Elena and the Secret of Avalor appearance. Voiced by: Ariel Winter The daughter of a shoe-saleswoman, who became a princess through adoption. Sofia is a kind, thoughtful, and loving young girl who is always willing to help. Her biggest trait though has to be her belief in the good in others even if some, or they themselves, don't see it.---- *Accent Upon The Wrong Syllable: She pronounces Cedric's name as "See-drick" throughout Season 1. *Adorably Precocious Child: Sofia has shown throughout the series to have an unusually high level of maturity and self-control for a child her age. She is able to remain calm in most situations and rarely loses her temper. It's revealed in "Stormy Lani" that Sofia achieves this by thinking "sunny thoughts". *Affectionate Nickname: James and Clover refer to her as "Sof". *Berserk Button: She's a sweet little girl and hardly stays angry for long, but when someone breaks her trust especially when it comes to her amulet, that's when she holds a grudge until she gets an apology. *Beware the Nice Ones: Sofia is almost constantly cheerful. That might be dropped when she's feeling insecure or hurt. But in the rare event she gets truly angry? She is absolutely venomous- sometimes without even dropping the cheerful smile. *Brainy Brunette: While Sofia's greatest assets are the power of her heart and the moral strength that comes with it, Sofia prefers to rely on knowledge and patience. This is because after her first attempt at casting a spell, she came to value the slow and steady approach. Sofia places a lot of faith in books she has read, usually thinks things through, and, contrary to what her family and Admiral Hornpipe believe, she is a hardheaded pragmatist who does not believe that something is so until she knows for sure that it is so and is very practical and realistic. She has a hunger for knowledge that makes her find out stuff that other people, especially Roland, usually overlook, like the fact that the "troll attack" King Gideon supposedly stopped was in fact a huge misunderstanding. This has also given her superb detective skills. *Catch-Phrase: **"A-mazing!" **"Yay!" (usually her response when someone agrees to do something for her) *Character Development: Due to past magical experiences, Sofia is usually very careful and hesitant when using active magic, respecting its power and what it's capable of, whether it's done correctly or incorrectly. *Cheerful Child: Very much so. *Chronic Hero Syndrome: For better or worse Sofia can't resist helping people, even if she doesn't really want to. *Color Motifs: Purple. Many of her clothings are purple, her the diamond from her Cool Crown is purple, and the color tends to symbolizes royalty. *Cool Crown: Diamond tiara. *The Cutie: Just look at her! *Daddy's Girl: An unusual example since King Roland is her "stepfather" rather than her "birth father", but they have a great deal of father-daughter bonding in "The Baker King", and when Roland appreciates his king status again at the end of the episode, he lists all the great things about being king, but finishes the list with Sofia, who loves him whether he's a baker or a king. **Played with in "Dads and Daughters Day" when we see that despite Roland and Sofia having a very close relationship, Sofia harbors feelings of being just a step-daughter to him, something that shocks not only Roland but Amber as well. By the end of the episode though the two make it clear to Sofia that despite that he wasn't there at her birth Sofia is just as much King Roland's child as Amber and James are. *Disappeared Dad: Her birth father. *Everything Is Better With Princesses: Not only is she one, she gets advice from other Disney Princessess with the Amulet of Avalor. *Friend to All Living Things: Practically her superpower, Sofia will try to befriend anyone. *Graceful Ladies Like Purple: Even before she became a princess, she liked the color. Her entire wardrobe is purple dresses mingled with a few gowns of different colors, especially pink, blue, and green. **Her dress changes as of "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", consisting of a darker purple with pink tones. *Green-Eyed Monster: Probably Sofia's only truly negative trait, she can become pretty jealous when she has to share her friends or mother. *Guile Hero: Often subtle given the demographic, but Sofia is extremely good at manipulating people around her, even if it is almost always for Good. At times, however, there isn't an especially "right" or "wrong" option (such as getting Cedric to help her with various things), and you can bet she will almost always manage to convince anyone around her to act in whatever way aligns with her interests. This may involve stroking egos, striking deals, or simply putting her foot down; and if one tactic isn't working, expect her to shift gears rather fluidly. *Happily Adopted: By her stepfather. *Happy Holidays Dress: In "Holiday In Enchancia", she wears an ice blue dress with snowflake decorations. *Heart Is an Awesome Power: Many times, Sofia has shown compassion, kindness and resolve, all of which have helped her overcome the challenges that she has faced as a princess, as well as helping others. She never gives up, always finds a way to succeed and the goodness of her heart has helped others in ways that only kindness and patience can. Her heart is her most prized feature, valued by her allies, especially Fauna and Clover. Her corset and tiara, as well as her chest with her possessions that she had as a cobbler's daughter, have heart designs. Her heart, like all gifts, has its downsides - One of her biggest weaknesses is that though she asks why things are the way they are, she does not want her own world to change. This becomes clear in her feeling left out when Ruby and Jade play with Amber. It links to her being very protective and possessive of people and things she values. Sofia can be flexible, but it is hard to do. Sofia wants to please everyone and make the best impression, making her vulnerable to peer pressure. She dislikes being alone, for when she is alone, her inner vulnerability often surfaces. Despite being claimed as independent, Flora's drawing of her in RPA to help her learn the school motto shows a significantly different outcome for her in the end. Sofia is selflessly willing to help Amber out after she cheats in the RPA Halloween costume contest by using Cedric's magic and needs the Amulet of Avalor to remove her butterfly wings, for instance. Despite appearing to be gullible around Cedric, Sofia is very intuitive of trouble when Miss Nettle is around. Sofia's heart has led to her favoring group over individual effort, as shown in her dislike of her friends' competitive behavior in "Enchanted Science Fair". It has also helped her handle dangerous animals with the Amulet by talking to them, as shown in her mediating with Wilbur the Wombeast and the Jade Jaguar. *Humble Hero: Sofia tends to be modest in her dealings with others, and even when she has temporary lapses of arrogance (boasting about her singing talent for example, or wanting to have her mother to herself on Mother's Day), she always fixes the problem eventually. She treats everyone with respect, even people who do not normally inspire it, such as Cedric or Minimus. Finally, she usually takes others' ill feelings in stride and concentrates on proper behavior (for example, when the merpeople forbid her from returning unless she brings the mermaid queen's daughter back, Sofia simply responds "I understand" and goes to rescue the girl). *Hyper Awareness: Sofia has shown that she's very good at detective work. This is due to her intelligence, resourcefulness, and her having a keen eye for detail. This is shown when she figures out that Amber gave her the trick shoes on purpose and that Tizzy enchanted Ruby's go-carriage so the pedals would move on their own and saw through Amber's and Ruby's lies to the contrary and when she figured out Slickwell's plot against Baileywick. This also enabled her to spot Button's shadow and realize that Vivian's "ghosts" are really her Wee Sprite friends. *Ink-Suit Actor: She looks like a younger Ariel Winter dead-on. *Intergenerational Friendship: How she sees her relationship with Cedric. Her friendship with Clover and the other animals can have shades of this as they are all adults by the standards of their species if not actually older than Sofia. *Lovable Jock: She is a derby-racer of Royal Prep, Buttercup Scout, Dazzleballer of Dinwiddie Ducks, and ice dancer. She's also an extremely nice person. *Meaningful Name: Her name means "wisdom" or "knowledge". *Morality Pet: **For Cedric in "Cedric's Apprentice." **For Amber most of the time, and a couple times for James. *My God, What Have I Done?: On the rare occasion when Sofia does something wrong (the crises in "The Littlest Princess" and "New Genie On The Block" are basically her fault), her reaction is very much this trope, and she immediately starts looking for ways to fix it. *Nice Girl: Most people in this series are nice, but Sofia really stands out as having this trait. In fact, she's such a nice girl that even Sofia's occasional misdeeds are usually done while thinking she's doing something nice. For example, she tries to turn her best friends away from the big princess sleepover, but it was as much because she was afraid they weren't having a good time as it was that they'd embarrass her. For another example, she eventually replaces Clover with Ginger in the pet contest, but in addition to wanting to win the contest it was also because Sofia thought Clover didn't want to go. *Not So Different: When Ruby and Jade started befriending Amber, Sofia was feeling left out and Amber said it was like the jealousy she felt about having to share family and friends with Sofia. Happens again when she has to share her mother during their annual mothers day picnic. *Only Friend: Of Cedric, according to his mother Winifred. *Pimped-Out Dress: With pearl trimmings on the bodice and skirt *Pint-Sized Powerhouse: Surprisingly, she's able to lift anyone bigger than her, including a grown man in armor! *Pretty in Mink: In the Christmas Episode "Holiday In Enchancia", she wears a Pimped-Out Cape and Nice Hateach trimmed with ermine. *Princess Classic: A reconstruction of the trope in the same line as Rapunzel and Anna. She is more adventurous and outspoken than the classic portrayals of this character, and can do wrong from time to time (Although she always do the right thing at the end which delivers the moral), but otherwise fits the archetype perfectly. See Tomboy Princess below. *Rags to Royalty: Her mother was a shoemaker before she married the King. *Size Shifter: The Amulet has granted her the power to shrink to the size of a sprite. *Speaks Fluent Animal: The Amulet of Avalor gives her this power. *Silent Snarker: She rarely ever expresses her exasperation in words, but her expressions sometimes speak for themselves. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: Sofia is rather tomboyish, especially when compared to her sister Amber *Tomboy Princess: Adventurous and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Even joins the all male flying horse derby races. *Tomboy with a Girly Streak: Is just as interested in girly things like dresses and tea parties as Amber is. *Unknown Rival: Sofia is unaware of Cedric's plans to steal her amulet. She was also unaware of Amber's jealousy towards her, but realizes in time by the dance lesson. *Unwanted Assistance: When Sofia went hiking with her fellow buttercup scouts, King Roland was afraid she'd get hurt and ordered Baileywick to go along. Baileywick insisted in doing things for her, which made her lose several chances of earning merit badges. And she was just one away from winning a sunflower pin. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: The Amulet has granted her the power to turn into a mermaid, and into any animal she sees. *Xanatos Speed Chess: Despite being a micromanager, Sofia also values quick thinking and being able to improvise. She is able to come up with plans on the spot. She is also very creative to the point where it was why she made an excellent royal adviser.